Negima!
by Hourou shunketsu
Summary: Soon to be replaced with a new story. I only typed this because I had writer's block, and now that I look back at it, I face-palm myself. Hopefully, I'll mke a better one soon.


**Negima!**

**Chapter 1**

**What should of happened**

**Summary: What if Negi had actually won the Mahora martial arts tournament with much difficulty? What would happen? Possibly NegiXHarem Takes place during the final battle between Al and Negi.**

**Note: class 3-A was told that Negi was compeiting in the tournament. Of course they were told by Negi himself.**

**BTW I looked back and noticed I havent updated most of my stories, even though I said I would, right now I'm gonna concentrate on this story and not avoid updating it. Then when this story is completed, I'm gonna start working on Ghost of Konoha, then Yoshitaka the non perverted, then Naruto:Mar Style, then possibly Back in time. (that story is the story I have been having most problems with)**

**On with the story**

Today was the 2nd day of the Mahora fest, and it also so happens to be the final battle of the Mahora martial arts tournament. Negi fought with his father whom is an illusion with his greatest efforts, but even with his greatest efforts, he ended up on the ground exhausted. Thus the countdown began.

**0!:**

"Negi...you need to have a levitation technique so you wont be at a disadvantage in high levels. Also Aerial Shundo. I knew both when I was your age." Nagi said.

**1!**

Negi smiled and nodded at his father. "Hai, Otou-san"

**2!**

Suddenly Evangeline came out and ran straight to Nagi.

**3!**

_Wait a tick...I'm about to lose! I can't lose, after fighting 3 very strong opponents, and getting everyone to cheer for me, I just can't lose... and to top it off, I made a promise to everyone. _Negi thought.

_Yay Flashback!_

_Negi was at his student's haunted house on the 2nd day of the Mahora fest before the tournament was about to being, when he was about to leave, Makie asked Negi where he was going._

_"Negi-ku-u-u-u-n! Where are you going? Arent you going to help us with the haunted house?." Makie asked him sadly_

_"Ah Makie-san... samemase, (Sorry)but I cant, I'm doing something else."_

_Makie started to get a little teary hearing this, and Negi felt a guilt of pain in his heart._

_"No no, don't cry Makie-san! I wouldnt be leaving you guys if it wasn't something important." Negi said very quickly hoping to calm down the cute crying girl._

_Makie calmed down and stopped crying but still looked sad. _

_"Ok, I know your not that kind of person Negi-kun, but where are you going then?" Makie asked._

_"Oh yeah, I havent told you this, I'm participating in the Mahora Martial arts tournament."_

_"To see how your Chinese kenpo is right?" Negi nodded. "Then do your best!"_

_"Arigato gozaimasu! By the way Makie-san, the grand prize if 10 million yen..."Makie's eyes glimmered with excitement."... so If I win-no when I win, I promise to get you anything you want. The others too." Negi said smiling._

_"Really Negi-kun? That would be amazing! But would you really get us whatever we want?"Makie asked._

_"Hai, as a Englilsh gentlemen, I wouldnt lie to someone." Negi said with a smile, which had so much maturity, he looked just like an adult._

_Makie blushed, in truth, Makie really did love Negi, but couldnt tell him due to not enough courage. "Arigato, Negi-kun." And with all the courage she could of mustered, she quickly pressed her lilps against Negi's lips and the kiss lasted for about 4 seconds before she ran back into the open house. "Good luck Negi-kun!" She yelled out before she disappeared into the house with a dark blush on the cheeks._

_Negi blushed deeply also. And with that he ran off to the tournament._

_Dont worry Makie-sa-no, Makie-chan. I wont lose. Were negi's last thoughts before he arrived at the tournament._

_End Flashback_

**8!**

Negi eyes widened in shock and horror as the countdown was almost up to 10. And with that he began to get up with all the stength he could muster. When Negi was on his feet, Negi felt a huge pain in his legs and fell down to his knees. But since he got up the countdown restarted.

**1!**

"Negi-Kun! Negi-Kun! Negi-Kun!"

The crowd began to cheer for him louder than ever before. Which was all Negi needed to get back on his feet again. With this he slowly walked over to his father.

"Otou-san, theres only a few seconds before you disappear. So theres one last request before you leave."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Ano... well I've never been given a hug by my father before, so can I get a hug? Nothing pedo-like, just a father-son moment."

Nagi laughed and gave his son a hug. "Well I have never hugged my son before so ok."

Evangeline fumed in anger. "Wait! How come he gets a hug and I don't?" She yelled and asked at the same time.

But before she got an answer, Nagi was already on his way to disappearing. "Negi...I dont have the right to say this but...grow up well. And by the way stop chasing me, leave it at that. Be just youself..." And with that he left. Negi was about to cry, but he shook it off as he remembered the words of his father. Albireo returned with his hood over his head. And with that, Negi took his plan into motion.

"I've got no choise but to go all out..." Negi whispered. Using his bracelet he got from Evangeline, he started the incantation.\

_Ras tel, ma scir, magistar, gather unto me, spirits of the wind, fum, fulgasto, efulet, tempestus, Austorina, vois tempestus fulgreins! _Negi finished the incantation. (For an example of this spell, look at chapter 50.

Giant storms of wind formed around Negi, forming a cyclone-like tornado around him. The beam shot out to Albireo before he could have a chance to recover. As the illusion spell causes the user to remain paralyzed exactly 45 seconds after dispelling. Negi saw his chance, so using the same technique he used against Takamichi, he jumped through the beam and the beam pushed Negi towards Albireo twice as fast as when he used this technique with his magic arrows. Negi shot at Albireo and stuck out his elbow and soon enough, it made contact and which knocked the wind out of Albireo. As Negi landed on his feet, he immediatly jumped up and stuck out his elbow upwards effectively hitting Albireo's chin. Also effectively knocking him down. Thus the countdown began.

**0!**

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

**4!**

Negi stood about 10 feet away from Albireo gasping heavily. Not suprising really, since he's exhausted in magical and physical power._ "Please don't get up, please don't get up!" _Negi kept replaying in his mind. Because he knew that if he got up, there would be no way Negi could retaliate.

**5!**

**6!**

At this point Alberio started getting up.

_"No!" _Negi yelled in his mind.

**7!**

Alberio was on his knees now and was starting to get up to his feet before he fell down back on his rear. "Whats wrong with me? It's as if my feet won't respond to me!" He yelled.

**8!**

**9!**

**10!!!!!**

"That is it fans! The winner of the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament is none other than child prodigy, boy teacher Negi Springfield!!!" Kazumi Asakura yelled out yelled. Which responded in the whole stadium cheering loudly with thundering cheers. Negi couldnt believe his eyes, he had actually won!

"YATTA!!!!!!!!!!" Negi yelled out loud with his hands in the air.

_Later at the awards ceremony_

"No matter which way you look at it, they were all the most incredible matches-nei!" Chao yelled. "The skills of the winner are truely the school's strongest--no, it wouldnt be an exxageration to even call him the world's strongest. And as the current tournament sponser, it was an incredibly satisfying experience for me-yo. Furthermore, although it seems that, due to such high levels... or perhaps because of the unrealistic match contents, there are some people who beleive that this was a fake performance done by the tournament officals. I will leave the decision of the authenticity to everyone-ne."

"To all the contestants and everyone in the audience, arigato! Let us meet another time!" Chao yelled.

Kazumi started speaking now. "Now then, the main tournament sponser, Chao Lingshen, will personally hand over the victory prize of 10 million yen to the victor, contestant Negi Springfield!!" Kazumi yelled. Negi accepted it gracefully and folded it into a small square fittable in his pocket. Then he passed out due to exhaustion.

Negi woke up in Evangeline's house with Chachamaru looking over him. He sprang right up, not used to seeing a girl when he wakes up.

"Negi-sensei, how are you feeling?" Chachamaru asked with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine Chachamaru-san, thanks for asking." Negi responded with a smile on his face. Causing Chachamaru to blush.

"By the way...why am I here?" Negi asked in confusion.

"Oh...master asked me to bring you here to tend to your wounds, she also wants to congratulate you for your victory at the tournament."

"Wow, she has a nice side to her after all. Tell her I said thank you."

"I will Negi-sensei, and I would also like to congratulate you for your victory also."

"Ah arigato gozaimasu! Chachamaru-san."

"Dont mention it Negi-sensei. By the way, the tea ceremony is coming up soon so you need to get into your kimono."

"Ah, hai." Negi said getting up to change but winced as he felt tremendous pain on his entire body. "Haha, I guess I worked a little bit too hard at the tournament huh? Do you think you can help me get in my kimono?" Chachamaru blushed but couldnt refuse. So she started unbuttoning his shirt and took it off, along with his pants too, this was where she blushe hardest. Seeing Negi in nothing but his boxers was almost enough to make her overheat from blushing.

Unfortunately, this was the time Chisame has to come in. And the postition Negi and Chachamaru was in right now was... not appropriate.

"Ah... sorry." Chisame said and she immediatly ran off. Negi finished getting into his kimono quickly and then chased after Chisame with Chachamaru tailing behind.

"Ah wait Chisame-san! That was a big misunderstanding!" Negi yelled to her. "Stop following me! That was no misunderstanding!" They caught up to her and explained everything. She calmed down after that. Negi remained quiet after that. Which didnt go un-noticed by Chachamaru and Chisame.

"Daijoubu? Negi-sensei?"

"My father earlier... even though he wasnt the real thing, I was convinced the only thing I could do was to chase after him. There were more people that were concerned about me and I was only thinking about myself. I have everyone with me and also my job as a teacher, I'll work hard at that and to becoming a magistar magi too. Thats what I have decided, not just to become simply strong, I'll be chasing after him too, my father..." _So please wait for me, Otou-san. _Negi thought.

Chachamaru started to smile. Which didnt go un-noticed by Chisame. "You look awfully happy all of a sudden." Chisame said.

"N-no, since Negi-sensei looked depressed earlier, I was just simply glad to see him cheer himself up." Chachamaru explained. Negi came back.

"Ano, what are you two talkiing about?" Chachamaru started to react very oddly. "Ah forget about it, hey we gotta get to that tea ceremony." Negi said.

_Later_

Chachamaru and Chisame, along with Negi were dressed in their kimonos. Thats when they met up with Ayaka, Makie, and 3 other people of class 3-A with them. Which Negi responded: "Wow, everyone looks so pretty! Chisame-san is cute also!" Which led to her blushing with shock.

"Alright, now on with the tea ceremony!"

_At the tea ceremony_

Negi sat down with his eyes closed taking a sip of his tea. With a sigh of releive, he opened his eyes.Which made Negi look more mature than any other boy or man the girls have ever seen."Woah..." All the girls thought.

"Chachamaru-san, that was delicious!" Negi exclaimed. "Arigatou gozaimsu, Negi-sensei."

"H-hey, today Negi-kun is..." Makie said but was cut off by Setsuna. "Yeah, its hard to beleive that such a sorrowful expression can come from a 10-year old boy."

"Woah! I-I-I-I just realized something huge! In reality, the age difference between us and Negi-kun is about 4 or 5 years right?"Kakizaki asked. She got nods from all the girls.

"You see, celebrity couple's age differences are usually about 10 years, between each other right? So going out with Negi-kun is better than going out with a man older than you by 10 years. On top of that, Negi-kun is really smart, strong and we know his dad is a super hottie, so basically, if we start earning points with negi-kun right now and become ve-ry close with Negi-kun, 5 or 6 years later, one of us will have an amazing boyfriend who's unbelievably hot, with perfect intelligence and strength!" Kakizaki said. And with this, most of the girls who heard started to blush and started to wonder stuff like, "How come I didnt think of that?" And "Now that you mention it..." Especially Makie, who has a big crush on Negi, and she hasn't forgotten the kiss she gave him.

"Negi-kun... please drink the tea I made. And please forgive me for earlier today."Makie said blushing. Negi suddenly remembered what she meant, and blushed as hard as Makie. He put his hand on her head with a smile. "Don't mention it Makie-chan. I'm not mad at you." He said giving her one of his matured smiles. Makie of course blushed at the new suffix he had given her. He began to drink her tea.

"Its delicious Makie-chan." But before Makie could respond, all the other girls started trying to get him to drink their tea. Which ended with a bloated Negi on the ground with tea spouting out of his mouth like a fountain.

"AH! I think we've made him drink too much..."

"What do you think your doing?" Ayaka yelled. "Unlike you girls, I will show Negi-sensei the essen-" She never got to finish as she dropped her tea and it leanded on her lap. Which resulted Ayaka falling to the ground. But unfortunately, Kimonos feature girls without their clothing...even more unfortunately giving negi a front row view of her rear and her panties. Which resulted in negi spitting out his tea.

All the other girls thought that was just a ploy to give seduction to Negi. So all the other girls followed suit, (Besides Chisame and Chachamaru) unfortunately for Negi, he got a even bigger eye-ful than before.

"Negi-kun! I spilled my tea!"One of the girls yelled. "Wipe it off Negi-kun!" Another one of the girls yelled.

Which resulted in Chisame yelling. "Get your act together you punks!" _Geez these punks dont get it at all..._Chisame thought.

"Since that match was really incredible, and with Albireo disappearing after the battle, you'll probably get a bunch of people trying to gather information on you more than ever."

"Yeah and on top of that, you're a genius child teacher too-- full of topics to talk about. I can just see it now..._English child teacher defeats mysterious unknown powerful hooded man News at eleven._ You might even get fangirls! So if you the media, run away, because you might not be able to do anything for the rest of the day which should be troublesome."

"Negi-sensei... are there no clues what-so-ever about your father?" Ayaka asked.

"Hai, before I was born, my Otou-san was already gone..."

"Negi-sensei, please allow Yukihiro Ayaka to help you out on finding you father.

"Ilincho-san..." Negi sputtered out which was amazing with the shock on Negi's face.

"Ilincho! Thats sneaky, trying to earn points by yourself! We'll help too Negi-kun! Please tell us to do anything if. We'll even put up flyers!"

"Uh this isnt a lost cat we're talking about."Chisame said.

"Everybody...arigatou gozaimsu! But its my own personal problem so I cannot accept that much goodwill from you guys." Negi said smiling.

"But its ok, dont be so reserved, jeez." Before Negi couldnt respond, the news media came.

"Ah the news media! Negi-sensei run!" Negi did what he was told and ran. But he yelled out:

"Everybody, I'll treat you guys to anything you want later. Cya!"

As he ran, he was called over by Chachamaru and Chisame.

"Negi-sensei, please come over here quickly. "Both of them said.

_Some place where most of the characters come to but I have no idea what its called_

Chachamaru and Chisame were quietly sipping tea, but both of them looked like they had something in mind they would like to say to each other.

"Um..." Chisame and Chachamaru said together.

"Ah please go ahead Chisame-san." Chachamaru said being polite.

"No it aint nothing big, so you go ahead first." Chisame said also being polite.

"No I insist" Chachamaru said.

"Ok then, Im not really interested but are you close with Negi-sensei?

"Close? Do you mean close as in if a relationship is satisfactory between 2 people? If so, then as I have been serving as Negi-sensei's partner every night, and it appears that he is very happy about it, so I would say our relationship is very satisfactory." Chachamaru said not realizing how wrong it sounded.

"Partner?!!" Chisame asked and yelled at the same time.

"Yes, real-life engament combat training for 6 or 7 hours. Did you make some kind of misunderstanding again?" Chachamaru asked.

"No, not really." Chisame responded.

"By the way, speaking of that, you seem to be very close to Negi-sensei as well. "Chachamaru said, causing Chisame to flilp over.

"W-w-whom did you say was close to whom?!! Chisame asked and yelled again. SUddenly Negi pooped up out of nowhere.

"Whos close to whom?"Negi asked smiling.

"Uwaa! It aint nothing!... I mean its nothing!" Chisame yelled.

"Ok then. Sorry to keep you 2 waiting, the mens bathroom was very far away...anyway, are there any events you would like to see before we leave? But I do wonder if Ilncho-san and the others are alright, helping me get away and all..." Negi wondered in concern.

"I think they went back to the classroom since it seems like they skipped their shift at the horror house to come here." Chisame explained to him.

"Eh? Is that so?" Negi asked.

"More importantly, is sensei alright being with us? Alotta things happened during the tournament, don't you want to be left alone?" Chisame asked.

"Ah...no...I'm alright. Arigatou gozaimsu Chisame-san." Negi said giving her a smile. She sighed. Then hit Negi on the head as hard as she could of. Effectively knocking him out for a few seconds...

**Ok first chapter done, I think its pretty good. Reviews and flames are welcome. As long as they dont involve saying stuff like "Negi isnt strong enough to beat one of Nagi's companions" or something like that.**

**Should I continue?**

**1)A/N I hope you have read around chapter 20ish? Well anyways I hope you did because everything is gonna go exactly the same with Eva-san and Nagi around when Evangeline ran to Nagi above.**

**2)I made up the part where the user of the illusion spell is paralyzed for 45 seconds after using the spell.**


End file.
